DREAMS
by NuniiYNana
Summary: Se acabó. Ganaron. Ya eran idols en toda regla... Hasta que aparecieron ellas. Una pareja de chicas en una hipnótica banda idol femenina, que pondrá sus vidas y su fama patas arriba. ¿Son rivales? ¿Son amigas? ¿Son distracciones? Sean lo que sean, con como estrellas brillantes y lejanas que los chicos quieren alcanzar. Son sueños echos realidad. STARISHxOC / HarukaxOC
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Soñar despierto_

*Esta historia se sitúa después de 2000% LOVE*

Lo habían logrado.  
>Ahora eran oficialmente una banda de idols.<br>ST RISH.  
>Otoya Ittoki tarareaba mientras se daba una buena ducha en su nueva habitación, que de nuevo compartía con su buen amigo Tokiya Ichinose.<br>Era terriblemente feliz. Sus sueños se hacían realidad reflejados en lo que más le gustaba: cantar.  
>Además, no estaba solo. Estaba con todos sus amigos, y... con Haruka. Aquella chica tenía algo.<br>Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla justo antes de empezar a secarse el pelo con otra.  
>Salió a la habitación, donde se encontró a Tokiya tumbado en su cama, durmiendo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.<br>Aquel chico, que parecía tan solitario y frío, en el fondo, tenía un corazón envidiable.  
>Se puso el pijama y salió al balcón.<br>Recordó los primeros momentos con Cecil, que le pareció extraño y guasón, e incluso no se lo tomó en serio. Pero mira ahora, que era uno de sus mejores amigos, compañero y parte de su vida. Pensó en todos. Syo, Natsuki, Ren, Masato,...  
>Todos eran amigos, y todos sentían algo por su increíble compositora, Haruka Nanami.<br>Entró de nuevo, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.  
>Al día siguiente empezarían a ensayar una nueva canción.<p>

-Chicos. Tenéis que ver una cosa -el director Saotome parecía bastante serio mientras abría un enorme monitor-televisión.  
>Toda la banda ST ARISH estaba reunida en un ensayo justo antes de su inesperada aparición, y de la nada había sacado aquel misterioso monitor en el que apareció la brillante mirada de Ringo-sensei.<br>-¡Damas y caballeros! -exclamó con su melosa voz -¡Aquí está la nueva banda de idols que está causando furor! ¡Una banda femenina! ¡DRE MS!  
>La gigantesca pantalla se iluminó como si fuese a explotar, y todos tuvieron que taparse un poco los ojos, incluída Haruka, que probablemente fuese la más sorprendida de todos.<br>Entonces, de entre la luz salieron dos cuerpos.  
>Dos mujeres.<br>Una vestía de negro, blanco, gris y dorado, mientras que la otra vestía de azul, violeta, rosa y plateado.  
>La muchacha que iba de azul tenía una larga melena negra recogida en una trenza y los ojos oscuros. Se movía como una gacela, ligera, mientras cantaba una melodía electrizante y con sus manos gesticulaba y se tocaba las caderas de forma sensual, moviéndolas y cantando, mientras que la muchacha que iba de negro, tenía el cabello castaño suelto por sus hombros y su espalda, se movía más despacio, cantando aquella melodía que hionotizaba, con su letra sobre amores irreales, sueños de princesas que rescatan príncipes y pieles sin tocar. Bajaba las manos desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos pasando por su pecho y su vientre desnudo.<br>Aquella canción hipnotizó a los chicos de ST RISH, que no podían apartar la mirada de ellas. La canción era increíble, y ellas...  
>Syo tragó saliva.<br>-Es.. es... es... como...  
>-Como... soñar... -continuó Cecil<br>-Despierto... -terminó Otoya  
>El público del concierto estaba formado mayormente por hombres hechizados por la canción de sirenas que cantaban y bailaban aquellas dos muchachas.<br>Cuando acabaron, sonrieron enseñando los dientes.  
>La de cabello castaño sonreía a todo el mundo, mientras que la otra, sonrojaba, reía con la mirada inquieta<br>-¡Ellas son DRE MS! -exclamó de pronto Ringo-sensei -La nueva banda idol femenina formada por la mejor pianista de Japón y una de las mejores bailarinas del mundo , Mizuki-chan -la cámara enfocó a la muchacha de azul, de nombre Mizuki, que estaba muy sonrojada, pero terriblemente feliz por el éxito  
>Otoya la miró y quedó embobado con la imagen de aquella mujer, mientras que Masato se sonrojaba y Natsuki empezaba a gritar de felicidad por lo adorable que era aquella mujercita. -y por la erudita musical, el prodigio, la artista que puede tocar cualquier instrumento y copiar cualquier canción después de haberla escuchado una sola vez, Daw-chan -ahora la cámara enfocó a la chica de al lado, la de negro, que sonreía y brillaba con luz propia saludando al público con una gran sonrisa.<br>Tokiya tragó saliva al mirarla, brillando, demostrando todas sus emociones con aquellos ojos verdes tormentosos. Syo sonrió. Era realmente muy hermosa. Ren no podía apartar la mirada del monitor. Aquella mujer tenía algo, algún tipo de imán... Cecil tembló. Una musa. Un ángel. No podía ser normal.  
>Y de pronto se apagó.<br>-Ccccchiiiiicos~ esto es un problema -exclamó el director Saotome -estas nuevas chiquillas están arrasando, sobre todo en el bando masculino. Poneos las pilas u os sacarán del mercado -dijo con una gran sonrisa -¡Ah! Y para evitar estas cosas, yo y otros cool directores, hemos organizado un increíble campamento en la playa, con bungalows, escenarios, instrumentos, hogueras y todo. Os lo pasaréis genial, y Nanami-san, empezarás oficialmente a componer el próximo éxito de ST RISH. Junto a otros compositores profesionales, claro  
>Y un helicóptero apareció y se lo llevó, dejando a los chicos y a Haruka perplejos y confusos.<br>Todos los chicos, durante unos minutos, habían olvidado el rostro y voz de su compositora, con la cual no podían tener ninguna relación amorosa, para quedarse anonados y no poder apartar las voces, movimientos y rostros de sus nuevas enemigas.  
>DRE MS.<br>Pero... ¿Son de verdad enemigas?

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Capítulo 1: Volley

**¡Nun al teclado!  
><strong>**Este fic está escrito a cuatro manos [más bien dedos xD], por mí, Nunii, y por mi compañera Nana que no está presente en estos momentos.  
><strong>**Está basado en el anime y videojuego Uta No Prince-Sama, pero las protagonistas y un secundario son creación nuestra :3  
><strong>

**Enjoy!~**

Capítulo 1

Volley

Daw y Mizu-chan acababan de llegar a su cabaña de madera en la playa, dónde estarían de campamento unos días. La cabaña tenia un enorme salon donde estaban las dos camas, una pequeña mesa, un par de butacas, y una pequeña cocina, que apenas utilizarían.  
>Tras instalarse, su compositor, Hoshi, entró en la cabaña para hablar con ellas.<br>-Bueno chicas, como sabeis, aqui están ST RISH, y como bien os dije antes de llegar al campamento, teneis que entablar amistad con ellos.  
>-Entiendo-dijo Mizu-, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué. Supuestamente ellos son nuestros rivales en eso de ser ídolos. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser sus amigas?<br>-Si sois sus amigas-contestó él -ellos no os verán como rivales, y entoces no se preocuparán por vuestra fama.  
>-Es un poco cruel-replicó Daw.<br>-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.  
>-Mizu, dices eso porque eres tímida.<br>-Calla Daw.  
>-Vergonzosa, vergonzosa -canturreaba Daw hacia Mizuki en tono burlesco.<br>-Chicas dejad de pelearos por estupideces-sugirió su compositor.  
>-¡No nos estamos peleando!- gritaron a la vez, cruzándose de brazos acto seguido.<br>Aunque no lo pareciera sobre el escenario, Mizuki era realmemte tímida, sobre todo con los chicos. Siempre tenia miedo de que se rieran de ella, aunque desde que conoció a Daw había cogido confianza en si misma, la suficiento como para no tartamudear delante de gente desconocida, cosa que le afectaba cuando estaban con fans.  
>Era el momento de conocerlos. Las chicas de DRE MS estaban ansiosas, sobre todo Daw, con su soltura al hablar y sus ganas de hacer amigos, para ella sería pan comido, pero para Mizuki, sería otra historia.<br>Daw llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de cuello amplio que dejaba sus hombros al aire y un pareo atado a la cintura verde caqui, a traves del cual se veia la parte de abajo de su bikini verde esmeralda.  
>Mikuzi vestía un short azul cielo conjuntado con una camiseta corta azul marino. Debajo llevaba un bikini de color negro.<br>Iban andando descalzas por la arena.  
>Tras andar un rato descubre a los chicos jugando al volley-ball. Ellas se acercan despacio hacia ellos. Mizuki va escondida detrás de Daw.<br>-No seas tan tímida, no te van a comer.  
>Ella se apartó y se puso a su lado, pero encuanto Mizu-chan levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Otoya, y se puso colorada. Y se escondió detrás de Daw.<br>Los chicos las miraron y las reconocieron al instante. DRE MS.  
>Se quedaron embobados ante los rostros de Daw y Mizuki.<br>-Hola, soy Daw, y este intento de mujer normal se llama Mizuki. Mizu-chan saluda, vamos.  
>-No hables como un perrito.<br>Mizuki se colocó a un lado de Daw y se presento.  
>-Soy Mikuzi Yoshida, encantada de conoceros-dice mientras le da un pisotón a Daw-. Deja de imitarme.<br>Y era verdad, siempre que se presentaba ella la imitaba burlandose de ella.  
>En ese preciso instante, un chico rubio se acerca a Mizuki.<br>-Soy Natsuki, y tu... tu eres... eres la cosita más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida.  
>Al terminar la frase la cogió y la abrazó, tan fuerte, que le costaba respirar.<br>-Sueltala, ¿no ves que es tímida? -dijo Masato- así la vas a asustar.  
>-Si, mejor dejala en el suelo-dijo Daw- la pobre es muy tímida.<br>Cecil se acercó despacio a Daw y ella le sonrió.  
>-¿Tú eres... Daw-chan? ¿De DRE MS?<br>Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Mi verdadero nombre es Momoka. Momoka Ayame. Podéis llamarme Momo<br>Y su rostro reflejó la más bella de las sonrisas  
>-O-oye, ¿Os apuntais a un partido de volley con nosotros?-sugirió Syo, colorado sin poder apartar la vista de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo embobado<br>-Pero somos impares-contestó Cecil, en la misma situación  
>-Alguien tiene que ser árbitro-comentó Ren, mirándola de reojo<br>-Seré yo-dijo Tokiya, apartando la mirada de la muchacha -no tengo muchas ganas de jugar  
>Mientras Tokiya se preparaba cómo arbitro, las chicas de DRE MS se quitaron las camisetas para estar más cómodas y aguantar el calor.<br>-Vamos a hacer los equipos-sugirió Otoya  
>-¡Mizu-chan y yo somos las capitanas!-gritó Momo<br>-¿Por qué me juntaría con ella? ¿Por qué?-decía Mizuki entre dientes para si.  
>-¿Decias algo?-dijo Momo<br>-Nada, nada.  
>Todos los chicos se presentaron ante ellas para hacer los equipos.<br>Al final, los equipos quedaron así: Momoka, con Ren, Cecil y Syo; y Mizuki, con Natsuki, Masato y Otoya.  
>Jugaron durante casi una hora, por lo que estaban todos sudando. En su última jugada, Momo-chan lo dio todo, y al darle a balón, de la fuerza con la que lo impulsó, se desplazó hacia atrás, cayendo entre los brazos de Ren.<br>-Ten cuidado preciosa-dijo este.  
>Momoka le sonrió enseñando los dientes, sin apartarse de la calidez de su cuerpo, y este, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrojó<br>El balón pasó la red, y justo antes de que tocará el suelo Masato le dio, pero él cayó al suelo, Mizuki, para no quedarse atrás, le dió al balón para que marcará Otoya, y así empatar el partido, pero al darle al balón, se resbaló y cayó sobre Masato. Este al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenia los pechos de Mizuki sobre su cara.  
>Mizuki, toda colorada (al igual que Masato) se apartó rápidamente.<br>-Oye Masato-le decía Ren desde el otro lado De la red-no te pases de listo.  
>Todos se rieron de la broma, y se despidieron de las chicas, que fueron a su bungalow a cambiarse.<br>Durante el camino hablaron poco.  
>-Estás un poco lanzada para ser tu ¿no crees?<br>-Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que fue un accidente, pesada.  
>-Pues te pusiste muy roja, y no parecía un accidente.<br>-Calla, Daw.

**Continuará...**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué tal la primera impresión? Este capítulo fue escrito casi entero por Nana. ¡El próximo me toca a mí! *^*  
><strong>

**¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Review?**

**Matta ne~ **


End file.
